Like Love and Then Some
by good charlottexxxfred weasley
Summary: A Classic marauders time period story. the usual. Lily hates James. James want to shag lily. Lily and James are Heads of their House...what will happen next
1. Chapter 1 Tale of Unsucessful Love

**Chapter 1; Tale of an unsucessful love**

Hi. My name is Lily. Lily Evans. I am not your ordinary girl. I, as a matter of fact, am a witch. I attend a school called Hogwarts, which I will be returning to at the end of the summer, which is in one week. I'll be going into my seventh and final year there. I have to say I'm rather excited for my final year of school. Well, I was at least. Until I found out I was Head Girl. Because being Head Girl means I share a dorm with the Head Boy. And guess who that is.

Potter. James Potter is head boy. And I'm not very thrilled with this.

I have hated Potter since the day I met him on the train in our first year. Ever since that day, Potter has been 'in love' with me. I swear, he asked me out at least 100 times last year. And even 4 times in one day. He is a pain in my arse. Goodness. And the worst thing about it is that EVERYONE in the whole school knows he loves me. He's open about it. And it makes me furious. Why cant he leave me alone? Why doesn't he understand that I hate his guts and will never go out with him? 

Your probably wondering why I hate him so much. For one, he is a big headed, conceited git. Yeah, it sounds harsh, but he is! He once bet Remus that he could Snog every girl in Hogwarts, or was it shag. He's extremely rude. And he needs to mind his own business. Another thing is that hes such a trouble maker. Now, I like the whole bad boy attitude in some guys, but not him. He takes things to out of hand. I, being a Prefect, and now Head Girl prefer to follow the rules. I always have, and always will. Potter has set the detention record at school. It surprises me how he even made Head Boy.

Oh drat. I almost forgot. He's Head Boy. See what Potter does to me? He makes me rant how much I hate him. He makes me crazy.

Him and his group of Maruders are always getting into trouble. Potter at the lead, of course, with Remus, Sirius and Peter following him, with Remus there to try and keep them in line, as Remus is the only one with a brain.

All of the girls at Hogwarts are crazy over Potter and Sirius. They even have their own fan club, always two steps behing them. I think I'm the only level headed one, besides my two best friends Kaitlyn and Deirdre, in the whole school.

He's sent me a million and one owls over the summer, thinking I'd reply. And they were all the same. Each one was of him asking me out! He can't even wait 3 bloody months to ask me out. He's bloody torturing me already and we're not even in school! The stupid prat.

I replied once. Just once, saying:

James, sorry, i already have plans for Diagon Alley, Lily

Thats it. Sirius and Remus begged me to because they said they couldn't stand seeing him like this.

I bet that git thought I was warming up to him. Hah. As if. I'm about as warm as a hot chili pepper. Hopefully Remus will knock some sense into him while he's staying with the Potters.

School Starts in one week and i can hold it off as long as possible. I can't stand having to do all of my, i mean OUR, head duties TOGETHER! Hex me now! Bloody Hell, One whole year with Potter, by myself. He better not think he's going to get any snogging done in our common room.


	2. Chapter 2 THe Incredible WHAT?

**for next ch. need cmts Dthanks deirdre D kaitlyn is my co writer

* * *

**

**Chapter 2; The Incredible What!**

I was slowly waking up when my mum busted into my room in a huff. She was screaming at me to get up. Complaning that it was September 1. I was just lying in my bed when I turned to see what time it was. 10:30. That little Petunia shut off my alarm. I swear, I'm gonna hex her one day.

"OH MY GOSH." I just relized something. I still had to pack. I flicked my wand and got everything into my trunk. We have a half hour to get to Platform 9 and 3/4. With London traffic we'd be lucky to get there by noon.

As I was about ready and dragging my trunk towards the door, an owl thumped into my window. I was about to scream when I realized it was my best friend's, Kaitlyn, owl Peddi. I sighed and picked up the parchment while my mum fed and watered Peddi.

It read  
Dearest Lily,  
I am not so sure that you are home, but this message is urgent. Siruis got hexed by none other but James. We would all so very much love it if you came down to St Mungos to visit him before Hogwarts. Dumbledore will be sending for us tomorrow instead. You can stay over at my house then. owl back a reply.

Love always,  
Kailtyn and Deirdre.

Of course it was James, do you expect anymore from him. I'll go for Sirius and Kailtyn and Deirdre. Thats all. I am whatsoever not communicating with James unless absolutley necessary. THATS FINAL.

Oh bother. I had to use the Floo Network to get to St. Mungos because I don't know how to get there. Being Muggle Born does have its down sides, you could say. I yelled to my mum, don't rush, I'm not going to Hogwarts today, i have to Floo over to St Mungos to visit a friend. I'll go in a bit.

I quickly went went into my room and grabbed my owl Emerald. I quickly scribbled a reply to Kaitlyn and deirdre which read:

Deirdre and Kaitlyn,

I'm double checking that I have all my things and using the floo network to get to St. Mungos in about 15 minutes. When Emerald gets there, keep him with Peddi. See you soon.

love,  
Lily

I sent Emerald off and finished packing my things. After I was sure that every single thing i needed was packed, I headed to the fire place. I said goodbye to my Mum, Dad, and Petunia, although she just glared at me. I threw the floo powder into my fireplace. A giant, green flame erupted.

"St. Mungos!" I clearly said. Then, I stepped into the fire and I was gone.

When I popped out of the fireplace at St Mungos, Kaitlyn and Deirdre were waiting there for me. They led me up to Sirius' room. I looked at him and laughed. HE WAS GREEN. I have to give props to Potter for this one.

"Hey, are you the Incredible Hulk?" I chuckled while looking at Sirius.  
"Who?" James replied as he popped into the room. Oh yeah, its a muggle character. I guess I have to explain it to them.

"The Incredible Hulk is a superhero in the muggle world." I stated matter of factly to James. "He would turn green whenever he got angry, and I would say that Sirius is angry at you right now" I smirked at him.

James and everyone else looked even more confused. Then I finally just said "He's a big green monster." Geez.

I heard a couple of ahhhhs. James was just staring at me. I glared back and he blew me a kiss. THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! Ohhh I'm going to show him, and I jerked. Remus! Now, he's a good looking guy, perfect in every way besides, being a maruder and his "furry little problem" as James and Sirius refer to it.

Potter, I can't keep my mind off of Potter! God Blasted POTTER! If I wasn't sane, I'd think I liked him. Like that'll ever happen. But Potter's eyes, they look so sensitive. SNAP OUTTA IT! I refuse to fall for a big headed jerk! I will never like Potter, and thats final!

James was standing next to me and he started to put his arm around me. The disgusting prick...but it felt so right..keep your arm there, I thought to myself. Then he moved his arm to my waist. I just glared at Deirdre. Like she was really watching us. She was too absorbed in Remus.

Potter's hand started sliding up. He was getting closer to me. Close enough to smell his scent. But for once, I wasnt complaining. Maybe Potter wasn't THAT bad..

Then, Potter groped me. I turned around and slapped him and yelled "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone turned to stare.

Potter said "Lils, whats the matter?" He was smirking.

"DO NOT CALL ME LILS." I spat at him. "And never, i mean NEVER, touch me again!" He was about to say something, but before he could get the words out, I slapped him. There was a red hand print on his left cheek.

Siruis was in his bed laughing his little arse off. THE NERVE OF THAT LITTLE Prick JAMES! I should curse him and have him end up in here permanently.


End file.
